<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Adam is not a rabbit by Robin_Arrow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23301361">Adam is not a rabbit</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robin_Arrow/pseuds/Robin_Arrow'>Robin_Arrow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Saw (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comedy, F/M, M/M, Other, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:40:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>454</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23301361</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robin_Arrow/pseuds/Robin_Arrow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lawrence and Adam are looking for a restaurant</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adam Faulkner-Stanheight &amp; Lawrence Gordon, Adam Faulkner-Stanheight/Lawrence Gordon, Lawrence Gordon &amp; Oc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Adam is not a rabbit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lawrence and Adam were walking the quiet streets of the city. Tonight they were celebrating their anniversary.<br/>
Lawrence had insisted that they eat in a restaurant even if Adam preferred to do something calmer at home.<br/>
Finally, he had accepted on condition of going to see a film at the end of the evening, chosen by Adam. Obviously, it would be a film that Lawrence would hate.<br/>
But before the torture, they had to find a place to eat.<br/>
Lawrence had already proposed a good number of them, but everything was still too chic for Adam.<br/>
The more the restaurants flocked, the more the doctor ran out of arguments.<br/>
"People are very nice here.<br/>
- I'm not here to talk to strangers, Lawrence. "<br/>
Adam refused.<br/>
"This place is very pretty.<br/>
- They won't accept a guy like me. I don't want to be judged all evening."<br/>
Again and again.<br/>
“The salad here is really good.<br/>
- Do I look like a fucking rabbit ?”<br/>
Lawrence sighed and was ready to go find another restaurant but a voice stopped him.<br/>
"Lawrence ?<br/>
- Peter ?"<br/>
Adam looked at the stranger with suspicion as the other two men greeted each other warmly.<br/>
"Peter, this is Adam, my boyfriend. Adam, this is Peter, an old friend from high school.<br/>
- Pleased to meet you, Adam.<br/>
-Hmm ... Same. "<br/>
Adam clumsily shook Peter's hand.<br/>
"So you two, what are you doing around here?<br/>
- We are celebrating our anniversary and we were looking for a place to dine.<br/>
- Perfect! This restaurant is great!<br/>
- Oh I know it, but Adam, he insisted on his name and looked at him, does not find it convincing enough. "<br/>
Adam dodged his gaze. He just wanted to spend a quiet evening with Lawrence, not go around the city and talk with someone he didn't even know.<br/>
"You know, said Peter, my wife and I are planning to have dinner here. How about joining us? Just to make up for lost time. And that way, Lawrence, you can meet my wife and we can do more humble knowledge, Adam!<br/>
- Is it to better offer us a foursome ?<br/>
- ADAM! "<br/>
Lawrence hit his elbow on Adam's arm, but Peter laughed.<br/>
"No, no my dear! A dinner, nothing more. I promise you!<br/>
- Can you bear to turn into a rabbit for the evening, Adam?<br/>
- If it makes you happy ... "<br/>
After Peter's wife arrived, the four individuals entered the restaurant.<br/>
"So, honey, ready to suffer martyrdom?<br/>
- Laugh, laugh ... But believe me, you will scream much more than me. "<br/>
Adam moved closer to Lawrence's ear and whispered:<br/>
"I'm not talking to you about cinema, if you know what I mean."<br/>
He kissed him quickly and joined the other couple.<br/>
Finally, the evening was going to be better than expected.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Also available on : https://arrow-25.tumblr.com/post/620100177543512064/adam-is-not-a-rabbit-arrow25-saw-movies<br/>The drabble challenge : https://katie-girl-2.tumblr.com/post/156146388188/otp-drabble-challenge</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>